The present invention relates broadly to exercise equipment and, more specifically a cord-winding exercise apparatus that can be easily mounted in a conventional doorway, and can be easily set up and removed to allow ease of use while allowing normal operation of the door.
Individuals engaged in sports such as golf and other sports that involve clubs, rackets, bats, or throwing objects often find it desirable and beneficial to engage in exercises that strengthen the wrists and forearms. Currently, forearm exercisers tend to be either bulky or overly simplistic apparatus that often do more harm than good.
Among one of the more simple apparatus for such exercise is a broom handle having a rope attached thereto and a water jug or other weight tied to the end of the rope. The person seeking exercise then holds the broom handle with outstretched arms, then twists the handle to wrap the rope around the handle, thereby lifting the weight.
The results achieved from such exercise can include lower back pain, inefficient exercise and other, more serious problems due to the naturally haphazard positioning of the broom handle. Attempts to hold the otherwise unsupported broom handle with outstretched arms at a reasonable position to effectively exercise wrists and forearms usually provides poor results due to the otherwise unsupported broom handle twisting and generally moving about, creating a wildly varying array of directional forces acting on the user through the device even as the user applies generally consistent torque to the broom handle.
Other attempts to overcome these deficiencies have resulted in bulky and cumbersome apparatus which can be difficult and time-consuming to transport, set up and use. These apparatus can range from elaborate, floor-standing exercise machines to complex structures intended for door mounting.
Therefore, there exists a need for a apparatus that will be easy to transport, set up and use while providing effective and safe exercise opportunities.